Amateur
by pretty-good-liar
Summary: Kigo. Unedited. One shot. Kim's unsure whether she can trust her new girlfriend, considering her criminal history. But Shego proves she's not in the relationship just for sex - because Kim is a major amateur when it comes to the bedroom, as the villain quickly discovers.


Kim lay awake in her bed, the heroine's breathing deceptively calm, conning her newly acquired girlfriend into believing she slept soundly.

If girlfriend was even the right word for what they were doing.

She wasn't sure how comfortable she was with it, really. The reason she lay awake was because, despite the promises she made Shego in the morning, Kim didn't actually know if she trusted the villain.

At least at night.

It was easier to in the daylight, when she could see her, hold her, kiss her.

But at night, in bed, the villain sound asleep, arms draped possessively over her body, Kim realized that Shego could snap at any second, revealing some scam of hers to knock her out of her life forever.

She was quietly worried.

But she could do anything, and that included allowing the fiery villain a second chance.

"What are you thinking about, Kimmie?" Shego purred, taloned nails stroking the hard angle of her lover's cheek. She was curled around Kim's back, the redhead's body nestled comfortably against her body.

Kim was warm to the criminal's touch. And Shego could tell her Kim wasn't sleeping.

The heroine shuddered, turning in the warm, heavy blanket to face her girlfriend's curious stare, desperate to learn what thoughts churned beneath emerald eyes and turbulent hair.

"You," Kim murmured, voice cracking as she misled the villain. She buried her face in her lover's breasts, desperate to hide herself from Shego's prying eyes.

Shego smirked, though a part of her that knew her Kimmie detected the reluctance within the young, vibrant redhead. She chewed her lower lip, grip unconsciously tightening around the frame of her lover's body.

"How boring," she quipped, letting her eyes shut, a wicked grin curling her lips.

"I do hope you have me in some compromising positions," the villain smirked. "I'd be happy to demonstrate, should your imagination need any inspiration, cupcake."

Kim forced herself to smile, but she wasn't reassured, not even by her girlfriend's usual banter. And that scared her.

"Kimmie?"

The redhead opened her eyes. Shego was staring at her, sincere concern shimmering in her gaze as she examined her with the same care a doctor would a patient.

"You okay, cupcake?" The nickname fell flat. Kim knew Shego was hiding her concern behind that monotone.

"I'm…" She looked away from her girlfriend, curling in on herself. "I'm not sure."

"What's the matter?" Shego asked, worry shattering that flat, dead voice she'd had before.

"I don't think I can…I'm sorry Shego, but I don't know if I trust you," she mumbled, her face flooding with heat and color.

The villain froze, her heart pounding in her chest. But, surprisingly, she felt relief.

"That's all, cupcake?"

Kim tensed, her brow pulling together in a frown. "Isn't that enough? You're my girlfriend, I shouldn't feel this way, I should - "

Shego cut her off, rolling on top of the young heroine and pinning her wrists above her head. "I'm a bad guy, Kimmie," she smirked. "You'd be a fool to trust me. But I'd never do anything to hurt you." _Not anymore_.

Kim squirmed underneath Shego's weight, but the villain turned over again, pulling Kim's body on top of her. "See? Giving you the upper hand is easy, Kim. I've always gone easy on you, pumpkin. Do you _really_ think you could've beaten me otherwise?"

Kim pouted, her pulse raging for her to wipe that smirk from Shego's face.

"I _so _could've," she growled, pinning Shego's wrists above her. The villain smiled wickedly, thrusting her hips up hard, ramming into Kim's pelvis.

"Prove it," she challenged.

Kim's features contorted into a mask of determination, her hands easily breaking Shego free of her clothes. She found the villain's center quickly, driving in and out at a rapid pace, tearing lusty moans from her lover's lips.

She had Shego bucking hard and fast, breathing heavy as she fought to build herself up despite her girlfriend's rapid pace. Kim was so young and so new to this. It was quite adorable really, though the villain couldn't wait to teach Kimmie all the wonderful things she could do with sex to make it more fun than simply fucking her quickly.

She spread herself out beneath Kim like a treasure map, and Kim was so determined to reach the prize that she forgot to enjoy the journey. They were done much too quickly for Shego's liking, though she lay panting in a tangled heap of sweaty limbs, legs splay, Kim weary and gasping between them.

Shego smirked, the warmth in her legs burning, the sensation of her Kimmie inside her unrivaled, even if she was an amateur. She'd learn though.

"Proof enough for you?" Kim demanded, resting her head on Shego's bare, blazing stomach.

The villain smirked, shaking her head. "Not even close, Kimmie. You can do anything, sure, except make your girlfriend orgasm. Let me show you how it's _meant_ to be done," she remarked, taking the now fully embarrassed teenage girl's face in her taloned hands and guiding her mouth to her breasts.

"Kiss me, cupcake," she ordered, moaning softly as Kim's teeth branded her skin. She coaxed her body into a steady rhythm, hips grinding against her lover's pelvis as Kim began to move away from her breasts, to the soft skin of her neck, tongue lapping over any marks she left behind.

"You're a fast learner, Kimmie," Shego grinned. "Or maybe I'm just a good teacher."

She chuckled darkly, and in one sudden movement had Kim underneath her, her hips slowly rolling against her girlfriend's hard, hot pelvis.

Kim could only moan, no words escaping as Shego's sharp, taloned fingers dipped below the waist of her pajamas, skirting the outside of Kim's folds, gently massaging her most sensitive areas.

"Hush now, cupcake," Shego murmured. "Save that pretty voice for me. You'll need it later." Kim gasped as Shego sank inside her, pressing her nails against her core, slowly exploring the inside of her lover.

Kim's youth betrayed her, forcing her hips to thrust wildly, demanding her lust to be sated. Shego grinned as she forced the girl's pelvis against the bed, refusing to indulge her needs.

"Not so fast, pumpkin. I'll tell you when you can enjoy yourself." Shego's mouth ghosted over Kim's shoulder, nipping at the sweat-slicked skin, her stomach knotting with desire.

She could only imagine how she was twisting up Kimmie's insides into nervous knots. She was so new to this, so adorably innocent. Shego couldn't wait to corrupt that pretty face, those dazzling eyes.

She delivered her first thrust, hard enough that Kim cried out as she was finally granted release, hips forced into the air, only to be halted by Shego's tough, unmoving body. She coaxed Kim into a steady rhythm like a puppet, tearing screams from her lips. She pressed hard and deep until she could feel Kim ready to unravel.

And before she could, Shego stopped herself, pulling her fingers from Kim's trembling body, to the satisfying whimpers of the girl who could do anything.

Kim's chest heaved with exertion, bold stare looking so incredibly hurt.

"I told you not to trust me, Kimmie. Besides, we're even now. You gave me bad sex, so I figured I could return the favor. But you can try and redeem yourself whenever you like, pumpkin."

"How about right now?" Kim demanded, her young body quivering with all that tension Shego had refused to indulge. She smiled in approval.

"Start with your mouth, Kimmie darling. Let's see how much more I can teach you."


End file.
